


Немного тепла

by 006_stkglm, fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Bromance, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Punishment, Scars, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020
Summary: В конце концов, все, что у них оставалось в этой полуразрушенной сырой продуваемой всеми ветрами крепости, в этом холодном враждебном мире — это немного тепла.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте приведен фрагмент книги А. Сапковского "Кровь эльфов".  
> Нулевой рассказчик.  
> Присутствует неигровое наказание!  
> *кутенок — щенок  
> **помет — единовременный приплод у животных (здесь: группа мальчиков более-менее одного возраста)  
> ***Юлек — кудрявый, пушистый (см. значения польских мужских имен)  
> ****Глумец — нечисть в мире Ведьмака. Мужские особи безобидны и пугливы, питаются рыбой, травами и рачками  
> *****Мидаете — летний Солтыций (Солнцестояние) по календарю эльфов (примерно 20-е числа июня)  
> ******Сажень — примерно 178 см  
> *******Туманник — он же мгляк, монстр в мире Ведьмака, трупоед, обитает на болотах и в местах, где бывает густой туман

— Да я тя взгрею сейчас, мелочь сопливая!

— Ха! Сначала я те ухи оборву, жабья морда!

Мальчишки — обоим было не больше семи-восьми весен, — сжав маленькие кулаки и насупившись, стояли друг против друга на засыпанных грязной соломой каменных плитах крепостного двора. Одинаково тощие, одинаково нескладные и всклокоченные, различались они разве что цветом волос — русых у одного и по-медвежьи темных и жестких у другого. Подпоясанные простыми веревками рубашонки из грубого домотканого полотна висели на худеньких пока плечах. Но в глазах обоих уже полыхали костры той неистребимой неизбывной ненависти, которую могут испытывать друг к другу с первого взгляда лишь представители людского племени.

— Подь, ну подь сюды! — подзуживал темноволосый, кружа вокруг соперника с неуклюжестью молодого медведя, которую вполне компенсировали упорство и серьезность намерений.

Другой скалился, поворачиваясь вслед за ним, зло, молча и яростно, будто настоящий волчонок. С десяток их товарищей, прянув в стороны, с живейшим интересом наблюдали за развитием событий. Четверо попарно сражавшихся деревянными мечами мальчиков постарше, может быть, на две-три весны, приостановив схватки, заинтересованно приглядывались. Трехлетки, игравшие в нагретом солнцем пятачке каменного двора с огромными волкодавами, безропотно подставлявшими уши, носы и хвосты любопытным ладошкам, и вовсе не обратили внимания на назревающую драку.

Русоволосый пригнулся и ощерился, став совершенно похожим на большого волчонка. Его соперник прервал поток оскорблений и напружинился, опасно сощурясь.

— А ну цыц, кутята*! — прогремело с крыльца, и поистине огромный мужчина, походивший цветом волос и бороды, да и вообще всем обликом на поднявшегося на задние лапы медведя, сбежав со ступеней с легкостью, которую трудно было ожидать от человека столь внушительных размеров, встал между мальчишками.

— Цыц! — прикрикнул он еще раз, и голос его подобно рыку разнесся по всему внутреннему двору крепости Каэр Морхен.

Подростки с удвоенным усердием возобновили учебный бой. Мелкий карапуз скривил было мордашку, готовый немедленно разреветься, но одна из собак, ловко загородив ему вид на происходящее, проехалась горячим языком по лицу, и тот, изумленно заморгав, забыл и думать о том, чтобы заплакать, и принялся что-то лопотать, пытаясь поймать пушистый собачий хвост маленькими ладошками.

— Эскель, — с нажимом сказал мужчина, и темноволосый мальчик неохотно выпрямился из неуклюжей боевой стойки. — Геральт, — ее меняя тона, продолжил он, обращаясь к его противнику, и русоволосый тоже распрямился, оскалив напоследок мелкие острые зубы. — То-то же. — Мужчина сложил на груди могучие руки, и рубаха на его широченных плечах натянулась. — Чем я велел заниматься?

Соперники молчали, буравя друг друга ненавидящими взглядами.

Мужчина приподнял бровь и слегка повысил голос:

— Вопрос касается всех.

Присмиревшие мальчишки, до того жадно наблюдавшие за готовой разгореться дракой, потупившись, забормотали на разные голоса.

— Прибрать во дво… — начал Геральт, подхватывая с земли брошенную в пылу ссоры метлу.

—...ре, мастер Бьерн, — закончил Эскель, утирая нос рукавом и оглядываясь в поисках своего инструмента.

— Вот именно, — кивнул могучий ведьмак, названный Бьерном, и демонстративно оглядел двор, который лишь наполовину успели очистить от тростника, подгнившей соломы, навоза, собачьих фекалий, огрызков прикопанных костей и первых, кислых еще яблок, только-только начавших зреть на старой яблоне, прилепившейся к дальней стене нижнего двора крепости. Мальчишки, в том числе недавние соперники Эскель и Геральт, посопев, принялись за работу.

— Михаль! — оглядывая просторный двор, окруженный высокими стенами крепости, гаркнул Бьерн совсем уже другим голосом. — Я кому велел за кутятами следить?! Михаль?!

— Ну чего рычишь-то, медведко? — раздалось со стороны протянувшихся вдоль одной из стен двора конюшен, и оттуда вышел молодой, не старше двадцати пяти лет ведьмак с веселыми изжелта-золотыми, как у всех во дворе старше десяти лет, глазами. Михаль был сейчас самым молодым ведьмаком в крепости и не вышел по весне на большак только потому, что последнее испытание — Испытание Медальона — стоило ему тяжелого перелома ноги, и даже сейчас, спустя почти год со случившегося, он порой еле заметно прихрамывал по вечерам и много времени проводил у чародеев.

Меж тем встрепанный со сна Михаль неторопливо отряхнул с легкой кожаной куртки налипшую солому, окинул старательно наводящих теперь порядок во дворе мальчишек неожиданно внимательным взглядом и безошибочно задержал его на Эскеле с Геральтом.

— Опять эти двое, — заключил он, вытянул из чуть отливающих на солнце рыжиной волос соломинку и сунул ее в зубы.

— Самые драчливые кутята в помете**. — По тону Бьерна не было заметно, что этот факт сколько-нибудь его беспокоит.

Драчливые кутята мрачно переглянулись, не переставая сгребать в кучу перепревшую солому, тростник и прочий мусор.

— Жаба, — одними губами проговорил Геральт из-под неровно обкромсанной челки.

— Взгрею, — не остался Эскель в долгу.

— Дядя Весимир вас сам сейчас взгреет, щавки драные, — прошипел, показывая глазами на крыльцо, белобрысый девятилетний Штефан.

Он был самым старшим, а потому самым высоким из товарищей Геральта и Эскеля, что, впрочем, ничуть не помешало недавним непримиримым соперникам дружно развернуться к нему и одновременно рыкнуть страшным шепотом:

— Тебя не спросили, моль!

Михаль демонстративно кашлянул, отбросив изжеванную соломинку в растущую кучу мусора, сгребаемого мальчишками, и все трое, умолкнув, с усердием вернулись к работе. Причем Геральт и Эскель словно бы и вовсе не замечали друг друга, а Штефан молча кипел от ярости, потому что, беловолосый от природы, с блеклыми ресницами и еле заметными ниточками бровей, действительно напоминал это невзрачное насекомое, а потому особенно ненавидел прозвище.

На высоком крыльце крепости, выходящем во двор, и в самом деле появился Весемир: седой, кряжистый и, как говорили, самый старый из живущих в Каэр Морхен ведьмаков. Михаль отошел к группке мальчишек, безуспешно пытавшихся отскрести от плит двора какой-то особо неподатливый ком грязи, и попросил у одного из них скребок. Бьерн неторопливо поднялся к Весемиру. Стоявшие ближе всех Эскель и Геральт навострили уши, хотя ведьмаки, когда не хотели быть услышанными, говорили так тихо, что слова мог разобрать только многократно усиленный мутациями ведьмачий слух. И все же кое-что они уловили.

— Внизу все готово? — уточнил Бьерн, и Весемир, кивнув, ответил что-то. Что именно, Геральт не разобрал, Эскель же, судя по блеску темных глаз, напротив, но русоволосый мальчик не собирался доставлять недругу удовольствие расспросами, хотя Эскель имел теперь такой вид, будто бы посвящен в невесть какую важную тайну.

Вечерело — в горах всегда темнело рано, даже летом, как сейчас. Из замка доносился будоражащий аромат готовящегося на вертелах мяса — кашеварил Лёх, общепризнанный мастер по приготовлению оленины семью дюжинами способов, ни один из которых не повторялся, как он сам, во всяком случае, уверял. Ясное июньское солнце золотило зубцы крепостных стен и очищенные от мусора плиты двора.

— Береги-и-ись! — звонко крикнул Михаль, широким жестом выплескивая на плиты неподъемное для обычного человека ведро воды.

Ребятня с визгом и хохотом прянула в стороны. Малыши захлопали. Собаки залились радостным лаем. В проеме крепостных ворот появились трое — двое юношей лет пятнадцати и высокий худой ведьмак с удивительно подходящим ему именем Юлек***, хотя сейчас его светлые волосы и были собраны в тугой узел на затылке. Ведьмак шел легко, а вот его юные спутники имели вид уставший, если не сказать вымотанный. Рубахи обоих промокли от пота насквозь. Один еле заметно прихрамывал.

— Сколько на этот раз гонял? — еще издали поинтересовался Бьерн своим зычным голосом.

— Да всего-то два круга, медведко, — беззаботно откликнулся Юлек, оглядываясь на подопечных. — Еще недельку — и пойдем в ночь.

Лица юношей сделались кислыми, но это выражение тут же исчезло, когда Весемир, легко — слишком легко для его седин и всегдашнего ворчания о «радостях» старости — сбежав с крыльца, подошел к обоим.

— Целы?

Те переглянулись, потом тот, что прихрамывал, признался:

— Я упал под конец там, где Муч... — он споткнулся, поспешно поправился: — Путь выходит на склон из ельника, но кости целы! — заверил он, и Весемир кивнул, договаривая:  
— А шкура заживет. Добрая работа, Юлек, и вы молодцы, — похвалил старый наставник, похлопав обоих юношей по плечам. — Отправляйтесь к Лёху, пусть покормит прежде остальных.

— На перевале, похоже, собирается дождь, — сказал Юлек, поглядывая на еще чистое небо над острыми возвышавшимися много выше самой высокой башни крепости гребнями скал, когда юноши поднялись на крыльцо.

— О чем мне еще до рассвета поведали старые кости, — проворчал Весемир, и Юлек с Бьерном дружно закатили глаза за его спиной.

— Надеюсь, Кадор вернется до того, как польет. — Бьерн тоже посмотрел на уже начавшие наливаться на востоке вечерние тени.

— Готов об заклад биться, он притащит столько птицы, что придется полночи ее ощипывать, — проворчал Юлек, чья очередь кашеварить была завтра.

Бьерн рассмеялся густым сочным басом, огладил аккуратную темную бороду и зорким взглядом производящего смотр военачальника окинул двор. Самых маленьких детей уже увели в большой зал. Подростки с деревянными мечами закончили тренировку и теперь слушали замечания наставника, а остальные, наконец закончив прибирать двор, собрали мусор в одном месте, и, к их вящей радости, Михаль эффектно подпалил всю немаленькую кучу знаком «Игни». Мальчишки запрыгали и завопили. Искры взвились выше крепостных стен, уносясь в темнеющее небо, и на весь двор потянуло непередаваемой вонью горящих отходов.

— Ну не прямо же под дверью! — проворчал Весемир, не делая, впрочем, ни малейшей попытки пресечь безобразие. — Ну дети и дети…

— Пока еще дети, — внезапно посерьезнев, откликнулся Бьерн.

Помолчали.

— Что ж, — сказал наконец Весемир. — Бьерн, собирай мальчишек, пусть хоть немного грязь смоют, а то чисто стая волчат — в самый раз глумцов**** по болотам шугать. А Михаль, раз все это затеял, пусть теперь ждет, пока не прогорит. После поест, раз теперь взрослый.

***

В общей спальне — большой комнате на втором этаже крепости — даже летом топили большой камин, но все равно было довольно прохладно, и мальчишки, обитавшие здесь, имели обыкновение сбиваться на широких, занимавших почти всю длину комнаты полатях, в кучки и самозабвенно шептаться, пока кто-нибудь из старших ведьмаков не заглядывал, чтобы сурово велеть всем немедленно спать. Обычно это были или Михаль, сам не так уж давно ночевавший в этой комнате, или суровый седой Саян, обучавший не только фехтованию, но и грамоте, и даже старшей речи и, как и Весемир, почти не покидавший крепость. 

Но вечером этого дня в спальне появился Бьерн, и его массивная фигура почти полностью загородила дверной проем. Ведьмак оглядел мгновенно притихших мальчишек, дождался, пока стихнут шепотки и возня под теплыми шкурами и пледами, вздохнул и сказал весомо и коротко, как умел:  
— А теперь всем спать.

Он постоял в дверях еще немного и, неслышно ступая, вышел. Возобновившиеся с его уходом шепотки загудели под покровом шкур.

Глаза у Геральта слипались, но ему не давала покоя мысль, что появление Бьерна нынче вечером было как-то связало с подслушанным на крыльце разговором старших ведьмаков. Впрочем, поговорить об этом все равно было не с кем — Геральт был от природы молчалив, и рядом с ним редко кто ложился, даже ради тепла. Не у этого же жабенка лопоухого спрашивать, фыркнул он про себя. Плотнее завернувшись в шкуры, он прикрыл уже было глаза, как вдруг юркая тень скользнула в его маленький, уже нагревшийся кокон. Света камина хватило, чтобы он узнал копну темных жестких волос, широкое лицо и оттопыренные уши своего злейшего недруга.

В первое мгновение Геральт так оторопел, что не нашелся даже, что сказать, не говоря уж о том, чтобы метким ударом пятки отправить зад незваного гостя на встречу с холодным каменным полом. Эскель меж тем заерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, и, заметив выражение лица Геральта, скривился.

— Ну чего? — огрызнулся он. — Я разобрал, чего дядя Весемир ответил Бьерну. Ну, там. На крыльце сегодня.

Геральт захлопнул рот. Несколько секунд они буравили друг друга взглядами, полными искренней неприязни и вместе с тем неподдельного любопытства у одного и страстного желания поделиться тайной у другого.

— Ну? — выдохнул, наконец сдаваясь, Геральт.

— Он сказал «завтра», — словно только этого и дожидаясь, выпалил Эскель в темноту под натянутыми на их головы шкурами.

Они долго молча таращились друг на друга сквозь мрак одинаково горящими глазами. О лабораториях Каэр Морхен и о том, что там делали с такими мальчишками, как они, не знали разве что совсем малыши. Там, внизу, в потайных залах, куда можно было попасть, только зная дорогу через лабиринт лестниц и поворотов, где в полной тайне работали чародеи, чьи имена были известны разве что Весемиру — там по-настоящему делали ведьмаков.

Точнее — там делали ведьмаков из тех, кто выживал в Испытании Травами и выдерживал последующие мутации.

Геральту не понравилось возникшее где-то внизу живота сосущее чувство. Эскель пошевелился, случайно задев лодыжкой его икру. Ступни у него были ледяные.

— Ты уж выживи, чтобы я все-таки смог те уши ободрать, — стараясь говорить небрежно и твердо, как Бьерн или легконогий Юлек, проворчал Геральт, и через мгновение из темноты напротив донеслось тихое фырканье.

— Ты тож, чтоб я мог тя опосля как следует взгреть.

Геральт показал совершенно бессмысленный в темноте жест, подсмотренный однажды у Кадора, который, пробыв в лесах на охоте двое суток, вернулся злой, промокший и задерганный, потому что отвлекся на некстати появившегося утопца и до половины набитой им птицы добралась особо ушлая рысь. Геральт лениво подумал о том, чтобы все-таки выпнуть Эскеля на пол, и даже осуществил бы это намерение, если бы не уснул прямо на середине мысли. Эскель за всю ночь так и не отодвинулся.

***

Когда двенадцать дней спустя поздно вечером Геральт, ослабевший и пошатывающийся, снова оказался в дверях спальни, на широких полатях виднелся только один завернутый в шкуры силуэт. Геральт сощурился: в свете разведенного в камине пламени все вокруг казалось слишком ярким и нещадно резало глаза.

Последние два дня он был в лаборатории один, если не считать чародеев и время от времени появлявшихся Весемира и Бьерна — в этом Геральт был почти уверен. Все, что было до того, слилось в один бесконечный хоровод боли, горячечных снов и беспробудного черного забытья. Он помнил только, что, очнувшись как-то раз, кажется, незадолго до того, как остался один, услышал голос Весемира:  
— И этот?

— И этот, — холодно ответил высокий темноволосый чародей, касаясь лба Геральта. Голова мальчика бессильно запрокинулась, и, проваливаясь в забытье, он разглядел только, как старый ведьмак, поджав губы, накрывает лежавшего рядом испачканной кровью простыней. Ему показалось, что у того были жесткие черные вихры, но глаза так болели, что все цвета путались, смешивались и вспыхивали на изнанке век безумным хороводом фейерверков.

— Держись, белый волчонок, — сказал кто-то из темноты. Голова у Геральта раскалывалась, и на этот раз голоса он не узнал. — Держись.

Он вошел в комнату и бессильно опустился на полати. Без дюжины мальчишек, непрестанно шушукавшихся, игравших, ссорившихся и мирившихся, здесь было непривычно тихо — тишина буквально-таки давила на обостренный мутацией слух. Геральту хотелось спать, и в тоже время под кожей ощущался какой-то непрестанный беспокойный зуд. Мальчик коснулся рукой постели, и если на ощупь впечатление почти не поменялось, то в нос новыми оттенками ударил, казалось бы, привычный запах выделанных шкур.

Закутанная с головой фигура чуть поодаль шевельнулась, приподнимаясь на локте.

— И чё те неймется, моль поганая? — проворчал знакомый голос, и из-под вороха светлого меха появилась всклокоченная жесткая шевелюра Эскеля, который при виде Геральта осекся и медленно, с каким-то очень дурацким выражением лица сел ровнее.

Глаза у него были теперь, как и у всех мальчишек и юношей, кто выдержал Испытание Травами, как и у всех взрослых ведьмаков в крепости, желто-золотыми. В остальном же он ничуть не поменялся, даже уши так и остались оттопыренными. Несколько долгих мгновений они молча пялились друг на друга, а потом Эскель расплылся в знакомой своей ухмылочке от уха до уха, которая сейчас была, может быть, самую чуточку менее каверзной и зловредной, чем обычно.

— Значит, завтра во дворе кто-то будет взгрет, — заключил он, и вот теперь зловредная его ухмылка стала точно такой, как раньше.

— Сначала я те ухи пообрываю, а то мутация вона — не помогла, — не полез за словом в карман Геральт, чувствуя, как губы растягиваются в оскале. Зуд под кожей усилился, обжигая знакомым азартом соперничества.

— Бьерн их вам обоим пообрывает, я его обогнал на лестнице сейчас, — раздался голос Штефана от двери.

— Не твоя забота, моль! — в один голос, не поворачиваясь, рыкнули они.

Штефан издал презрительный смешок:

— Да ты на себя бы поглядел, шавка кудлатая.

Геральт недоуменно оглянулся, забыв даже про необходимость буравить Эскеля злым взглядом, просто так, чтобы тот не больно-то задавался — понятно же было, что драку ни один из них сейчас не осилит.

Старший мальчик сложил руки на груди, явно подражая наставникам:

— Ты свою башку тупоголовую давно видал?

Геральт нахмурился. В крепости не было зеркал. То есть, может и были, но в лабораториях у чародеев, библиотеке или залах восточного крыла, где были комнаты ведьмаков и куда не прошедшим Испытания Травами не разрешалось ходить, но уж точно не в спальне у малышни или мальчиков постарше, как они.

— На свою посмотри, — буркнул вдруг Эскель и, протянув руку, оттянул одну из неровно остриженных прядей Геральта так, чтоб тот мог ее увидеть, скосив к носу глаза. Она была белой. Эскель убрал руку, словно опасаясь немедленной взбучки, но Геральт был слишком занят: оттягивал пряди собственных волос и скашивал глаза так и эдак, их разглядывая. За этим занятием и застал их Бьерн, неслышно появившийся за спиной у Штефана.

— Не налюбуешься? — спросил могучий ведьмак без тени насмешки в голосе. Геральт торопливо опустил руки и с деланым безразличием дернул плечами. Штефан незаметно для Бьерна состроил им рожу. Ведьмак, словно почувствовав, обернулся, жестом пригласил сесть и, дождавшись, когда тот послушается, медленно обвел взглядами всех троих.

— Ну что ж, хорошие цвета для молодых волков, — сказал он, подмигнув и мимолетно улыбнувшись чему-то своему. А потом, еще раз обведя глазами просторную — слишком просторную теперь — комнату, добавил уже другим тоном: — Завтра подыщем вам помещение поменьше.


	2. Chapter 2

— Я тебя сейчас так взгрею, гад паршивый! Узнаешь у меня! — заорал Эскель на весь верхний двор, налетая на противника со всей яростью одиннадцатилетнего берсеркера, едва только за спиной Кадора захлопнулась дубовая дверь, отсекая внутренние помещения крепости от стылого январского дня. 

Стайка мальчишек лет семи-восьми, закутанных в меховые кожушки и шапки разной степени нелепости, прянули в стороны, освобождая место. Двое рослых девятнадцатилетних парней, Финн и Леннарт, которые ловко скакали по обледеневшим бревнам двойного маятника и успевали обмениваться звонкими в морозном воздухе ударами мечей, переглянувшись, спрыгнули со снаряда и подошли поближе.

— Я. Тебя. Убью. Моль. Поганая, — сквозь окровавленные зубы рычал Эскель, сопровождая каждое слово коротким ударом кулака. Его меховая куртка под правой подмышкой давно треснула по шву.

Штефан отбивался молча, но не менее яростно, шапка с него слетела, в разметавшихся по снегу светлых волосах виднелась кровь.

— Эскель! — предостерегающе крикнул Михаль, кидаясь к ним, но молодого ведьмака, вернувшегося в крепость на первую после двухлетнего отсутствия зимовку, остановила широкая, как медвежья лапа, ладонь Бьерна.

— Штефан подсек Геральта нарочно! Я заметил, но не думал, что он все-таки решится. — зашептал Михаль, хотя ветер относил слова в сторону, а всем остальным во дворе, увлеченным дракой, не было сейчас до них никакого дела.

— Значит, урок будет для вас троих, — как всегда веско заключил Бьерн. Михаль перестал вырываться, внимательно наблюдая за катающимися по заснеженному двору подростками.

Леннарт и Финн, понаблюдав немного, вернулись к тренировке. И только еще не прошедшие Испытания Травами мальчишки, которых к этой поре в Каэр Морхен набралось девять человек, словно завороженные смотрели, как золотоглазые подростки всего-то на пару-тройку лет старше их самих молотят друг друга с такой силой, что кровь алыми бусинами рассыпается по снегу и льду.

На скуле Эскеля уже пламенела длинная ссадина. Нос, губы и подбородок Штефана были залиты соплями и кровью. Удары его замедлились, взгляд помутнел, и вот теперь Бьерн хлопнул Михаля по плечу:

— Все, оттаскивай.

Эскель рванулся было, рыча, когда молодой ведьмак обездвижил его хитрым захватом, взбрыкнул, бесполезно скребя каблуками по обледеневшим плитам двора и размазывая чуть подмерзшие капельки крови, но драться было уже не с кем: Бьерн, легко вскинув Штефана на плечо, понес туда же, куда четвертью часа раньше увели Геральта — в лазарет к чародеям.

Михаль осторожно разжал руки, но Эскель больше не вырывался. Выпрямившись, он шмыгнул носом, по которому тоже прилетело раз или два, сплюнул под ноги кровавую юшку и, скривившись, осторожно покачал пальцем передний зуб.

— Это было нечестно, — буркнул он, ни к кому не обращаясь и явно имея в виду не Михаля, прекратившего драку, что уже превратилась в избиение.

Тот невесело улыбнулся:

— Жизнь вообще штука нечестная, волчонок. Особенно жизнь ведьмака.

Леннарт, поднырнув под первый маятник и уклоняясь от второго, бросил Финну, ловко подражая басу Бьерна:

— Два самых драчливых кутенка в стае.

Финн фыркнул, легко парируя его удар и высоким прыжком уходя от маятника. Оба имели в виду отнюдь не Штефана.

Геральт появился в большой зале аккурат к вечерней трапезе, неловкий из-за примотанной к телу хитрой шиной правой руки, смурной и сонный после вправления сломанных костей магией. Он плюхнулся на свое место за длинным столом — прошедшие Испытание Травами ели отдельно и от малышни, и от взрослых ведьмаков, — посмотрел в миску с исходящей паром ячневой кашей с мясом, сгреб ложку левой рукой и только потом поднял взгляд.

Эскель смотрел на него, не мигая. Ссадина на скуле уже покрылась корочкой, нос припух, а меж передних зубов виднелась запекшаяся темная кровь. Геральт перевел взгляд на ложку, которую тот неловко держал в левой руке. Правая с разбитыми, распухшими и ободранными костяшками лежала на выскобленной дочиста столешнице.

— Я сам бы потом ободрал ему уши, — ровно заметил Геральт.

Губы Эскеля презрительно скривились, открывая потемневшую десну:

— Ты позволил ему себя на подсечку взять.

Геральт скрипнул зубами, но взгляд не отвел.

— Больше не позволю, — серьезно пообещал он.

Эскель какое-то время внимательно его изучал, потом расплылся в зловредной своей ухмылочке.

— Гляди, а то и тя ведь взгрею, — пообещал он уже с набитым ртом.

Геральт закатил глаза и принялся за еду, пока каша окончательно не остыла. Из-за соседнего стола за ними с восхищением наблюдали разноглазые и живые — пока еще — мальчишки.

***

Вообще-то это было совсем не то, чем полагалось заниматься почти уже совсем взрослым — четырнадцатилетним! — ведьмакам, но неделя после Мидаете***** в этом году выдалось такой жаркой, что обитатели Каэр Морхен прятались от нее на самые жаркие часы дня кто как мог, разбредясь по всем обещавшим хоть немного прохлады закоулкам крепости.

В опустевшем большом зале стояла такая тишина, что невесть как залетевшего сюда шмеля Геральт с Эскелем услышали одновременно. Изнывающие от скуки, они переглянулись. Геральт зашарил глазами по столам, ища что-нибудь достаточно тяжелое, а Эскель, выпростав рубаху из штанов, ловко выдернул длинную нитку из подола. Поймать сонное насекомое двум юрким, закаленным мутацией и тренировками подросткам не составило почти никакого труда. С прилаживанием нитки пришлось изрядно повозиться, но они справились, и вот тогда-то привязанный к большому кувшину шмель устроил им настоящую потеху.

Насекомое рвалось в разные стороны, выписывало над столом немыслимые кренделя и так сердито при этом жужжало, что проснулся даже Порцион, самый старый из обитающих в крепости волкодавов, который коротал жару на прохладных камнях подле камина, который не разжигали уже неделю.

Геральт с Эскелем хохотали так, что с грохотом опрокинули лавку и сползли под стол, обессиленно толкая друг друга локтями и продолжая заходиться сумасшедшим хохотом. Вот так, лежа на полу, они и увидели сапоги Весемира, а потом и его перекошенное от гнева лицо. Такого лица у старого ведьмака ни одному из них еще ни разу не доводилось видеть, даже когда в прошлом году Испытания Травами не пережил ни один из девяти мальчиков и все ведьмаки до конца лета ходили смурные.

— А ну поднялись, — очень медленно и очень раздельно проговорил Весемир, вытягивая широкий ремень из шлевок.

Они вскочили — красные, растрепанные и ничего не понимающие. Шмель жужжал. У Весемира ушло некоторое время, чтобы его освободить, и все это время Геральт с Эскелем не шевелились, и если у них и теплилась слабая надежда, что гнев старого ведьмака был простым недоразумением, она растаяла, стоило тому повернуться.

Весемир молча смерил обоих тяжелым взглядом из-под кустистых бровей, и Геральт вдруг подумал обо всех тех чудовищах, которым не повезло встретить ведьмака в пору его молодости.

— Чья была идея? — спросил наставник после долгого тяжелого молчания.

— Моя! — выпалили они хором, не сговариваясь, и взгляд старого ведьмака стал мрачен, как грозовая туча.

— Снимайте рубахи! — рявкнул он, с грохотом поднимая на место опрокинутую лавку. Порцион издал отрывистый короткий лай и умолк. — На колени, — уже спокойнее сказал ведьмак, и Геральт с Эскелем послушно опустились на каменный пол и уперлись руками в сиденье, уже понимая, что их сейчас ждет.

Свистнул ремень. Боль белой молнией рассекла кожу их спин и тут же вспухла длинными яркими рубцами.

— Никогда. Не. Смейте, — спокойно и ровно проговорил Весемир, сопровождая каждое слово новым взмахом ремня и новым ударом по спине сначала одного, потом другого. — Мучить. Ни. Одно. Живое. Существо.

Эскель замычал, но тут же впился в губу зубами. По его подбородку покатилась капля крови. Геральту казалось, что на спине не осталось ни единого лоскута кожи, но раз Эскель молчал, то и он молчал тоже, пережимая зубами рвущийся из глотки крик.

— Просто. Потехи. Ради, — договорил меж тем Весимир, не переставая отмеривать словами удары.

Геральт сжался, но свиста ремня не последовало. Они с Эскелем задыхались, хрипя и ловя пересохшими губами воздух, а старый ведьмак даже не сбился с дыхания.

— Встаньте, посмотрите на меня.

Они поднялись, чувствуя, как малейшее движение отзывается в истерзанных плечах и спинах вспышками боли. Весемир смотрел на них сурово, но спокойно, без малейшего признака гнева, обуревавшего его еще, казалось, мгновение назад.

— Запомните, истязает ради потехи только одно животное на свете.

Они молчали, моргали и, наконец, Геральт, решив, что справится с голосом, спросил:  
— Какое?

Весемир вздохнул, наматывая ремень на кулак:  
— Скажу, когда повзрослеете наконец.

Сзади что-то скрипнуло. Эскель с Геральтом обернулись, болезненно кривясь.

Юлек с полной корзиной подвядшей на жаре зелени во все глаза смотрел них из дверей, ведущих на большую кухню — была его очередь кашеварить.

— Вот тебе и помощники на сегодня, — не глядя больше на провинившихся подростков, заключил Весемир голосом, не допускающим возражений. — И чтобы все столы и горшки к утру сверкали. А ты, — обратился старый ведьмак, подходя к Юлеку, но так, чтобы и медленно натягивающие на выпоротые спины рубашки Геральт с Эскелем тоже слышали. — Бери-ка их дня через два-три на Путь, а то дури-то вон девать некуда, как оказалось.

И он вышел из зала, не обернувшись и больше не взглянув на них, и отчего-то от этого сделалось куда больнее, чем от горевших от ударов ремня плеч и спин.

Юлек не был жалостлив, но не был и без нужды суров. С посудой обычно помогали те из мальчишек, еще не прошедших Испытания Травами, что были постарше. И этим вечером, когда зала опустела после вечерней трапезы, посмотрев, как Геральт с Эскелем, сцепив зубы, принялись одну за другой отскребать столешницы от свечного нагара, копоти и пятен жира, Юлек кликнул обычных своих помощников и устроился с ними у погасшего очага в окружении ведер воды, тряпок и стопок требующей чистки посуды.

Работа-то была немудрящая, Эскель и Геральт знали это по себе, но в их теперешнем состоянии она заняла бы добрую половину ночи. Плечи у Геральта болели, рубашка, которой он обычно и не ощущал, сейчас елозила по спине, будто наждак. Эскель за соседним столом то и дело останавливался, чтобы подышать, но раз за разом упрямо возвращался к работе.

Стол, за которым ели старшие ведьмаки, они доскабливали вдвоем. Закончив со своей половиной, Геральт повернулся, тогда-то и заметил проступившие на рубашке Эскеля красные пятна.

— Эй, — сказал он, собирая в тряпку счищенные грязь и нагар. — Сходи выброси?

Тот медленно обернулся, опустил взгляд на тряпку, на оставшуюся часть стола. Его прокушенная губа опять кровоточила, и Геральт внутренне сморщился, потому что был вовсе не мастак говорить, как Бьерн, или Михаль, или даже Леннарт, который до того, как весной прошел Испытание Медальона и вышел на большак, довел до белого каления каждого наставника в крепости, умело передразнивая их голоса. Да и сил на долгие уговоры у Геральта уже тоже совсем не осталось.

Золотые глаза Эскеля сверкнули, но он положил на стол скребок, взял тряпку и медленно пошел собирать счищенную грязь и со своей половины. Геральт с облегчением выдохнул, принимаясь за оставшийся кусок. Собравшиеся у очага мальчишки давно закончили с посудой и теперь, зачарованно открыв рты, слушали какую-то байку, которую таинственным тихим голосом рассказывал Юлек. Что-то там о зачарованных запретных лесах, благородных рыцарях и попавших в беду девицах.

Это называется «сказка», не байка, неожиданно вспомнил Геральт полчаса спустя, когда, добравшись наконец до комнаты, плюхнулся на полати. Штефана от них отселили как раз год назад, после — как говорили теперь старшие ведьмаки — самого неудачного Испытания Травами за последние сорок лет.

— А старшие рассказывали нам сказки? — сам не зная зачем, спросил Геральт, стягивая опостылевшую рубашку и с удовольствием ощущая, как прохладный воздух комнаты убаюкивает горящую на плечах и спине боль. — Ну, то есть, когда мы были совсем мелкими. Еще до Трав?

Эскель не ответил, да и вообще непохоже было, чтобы он шевелился с тех пор, как упал на полати, зарывшись лицом в мех. Впрочем, судя по дыханию, он не спал тоже. Геральту показалось, что красных пятен на его спине стало больше.

— Эй, давай я того… погляжу?

Полминуты ничего не происходило, потом Эскель выпростал руку из-под складок меха и показал характерный жест.

Геральт вздохнул — преувеличенно громко — и подождал еще немного. Эскель зашевелился, шипя и чертыхаясь, и тут же снова застыл, когда присохшая к болячкам ткань натянулась.

— Погодь. — Геральт поднялся — через силу, но ведь сам же предложил помощь, — намочил собственную рубашку в умывальном тазу и, чуть отжав, положил на спину товарища. Эскель замычал, но на этот раз это было не болезненное мычание. Когда спустя несколько минут ткань как следует промокла, Геральт осторожно отлепил ее от спины Эскеля. Поперек лопаток крест-накрест пролегало с дюжину покрасневших рубцов — наверняка как и на его собственной. Один рубец лег четко на другой, и ремень рассек кожу. К утру, впрочем, ранка должна была уже затянуться.

— Жить будешь, — резюмировал Геральт. Эскель приоткрыл один желтый глаз и снова сложил пальцы неприличным жестом. Геральт, состроив гримасу в ответ, с головой накрыл его первой подвернувшейся шкурой и плюхнулся рядом, предпочтя, правда, оставить спину открытой. Он полежал некоторое время, ожидая, пока расслабится тело и боль поутихнет до терпимого ноюще-тянущего ощущения. Потом дышать носом сквозь складки меха стало тяжело, и он повернул голову набок. Эскель лежал в точно такой же позе и смотрел на него, приоткрыв один глаз. Зная его вредность, игра в гляделки могла продолжаться часами, но к удивлению Геральта, тот тихо сказал:  
— Рассказывали. Сказки. Обычно Саян или Кадор — я помню немного. Что-то про принцесс и золотых драконов.

— Золотых не бывает, — зевнул Геральт. — Я читал.

Эскель прикрыл глаз, сделал движение, будто хотел пожать плечом, но передумал.

— Я плохо помню, — признался он в тишине. — Вот бредут овечки по лугам на солнце. Пастушка не видно, слышно колокольцы… — Словно в полусне невпопад продекламировал он. — Можно будет спросить потом…

— Мхм... — засыпая, ответил Геральт.

Они знали, что на самом-то деле никогда не заговорят с наставниками об этом — они ведь уже оба совсем-совсем взрослые.


	3. Chapter 3

— Геральт Роджер Эдвард дю чего?.. Ты в своем уме? — Эскель поднял голову от разложенных на столе карт.

Сейчас, когда они оба разменяли двадцать первую весну, Эскель уже мало напоминал лопоухого вечно взъерошенного мальчишку с крупным, как у лягушки, ртом. Он вытянулся, раздался в плечах, а непослушные темные вихры в один прекрасный день сдались и, навсегда покорившись гребешку, аккуратно разделенными на прямой пробор прядями обрамили его широкое скуластое лицо с крупным носом и твердыми, четко очерченными губами.

Геральт хмуро взглянул на него через стол и поскреб свинцовым карандашом собранные на затылке в тугой хвост волосы. Сейчас они уже доходили ему до плеч; а было время, когда из-за них он ругался почти со всеми наставниками, которые считали подобную «распущенность» слабым местом в схватке.

Глухое противостояние продолжалось года три, до тех пор, пока в неполные девятнадцать Геральт одного за другим не победил троих из шестерых своих наставников, выйдя на бой с распущенными волосами. Те трое, что одержали победу — Бьерн, Кадор и, разумеется, мастер фехтования Саян, — впрочем, тоже не могли заявить, что волосы Геральта каким-либо образом повлияли на исход поединка, и его оставили в покое.

— Что? — проворчал меж тем Геральт. — Мне нужно как-то называть себя.

Эскель наклонил голову.

— Чем плох Геральт со Скеллиге? Или Геральт из Настрога? Или Геральт откуда-нибудь еще?

Геральт вздохнул, поглядев на разложенные перед собой полукругом книги — в основном из тех «светских сочинений», которые наставники Каэр Морхен не запрещали, но и не одобряли особо, — и снова почесал карандашом под стягивающим волосы ремешком.

— А ты как решил назваться?

Эскель пожал плечами — ткань темной полотняной рубашки на его плечах натянулась, медальон с оскаленной волчьей мордой ярко блеснул на загорелой груди.

— Эскель с Севера — это ведь практически правда.

Геральт вздохнул. Проходивший по галерее над библиотекой Бьерн остановился.

— И? — с неподдельным интересом поинтересовался он.

— Геральт Роджер Эрик дю Хо-Беллегард, — продекламировал Геральт.

Эскель, сделав вид, что уронил карту, поспешно нагнулся. Из-под толстой столешницы донесся с трудом сдерживаемый гогот. Геральт пнул бы мерзавца, но слишком хорошо знал его увертливость. Бьерн неторопливо огладил бороду и так же неторопливо оправил пояс, явно стараясь спрятать улыбку.

— Тебе с этим именем вообще-то жить, волчонок, — напомнил он, удаляясь по галерее.

Эскель под столом хохотал уже в голос, и даже то, что мстительный пинок все-таки достиг цели, не принесло Геральту облегчения.

***

— Просто разложи на полу карту, встань к ней спиной и брось через плечо монетку, — повнимательнее на него поглядев, посоветовал Эскель за ужином.

— С моей удачей она провалится в какую-нибудь щель, — буркнул Геральт, ковыряясь в тарелке.

Эскель со вздохом вернулся к еде, мимоходом подмигнув мальчишкам с соседнего стола, которые во все глаза смотрели на них и их новенькие, блестящие серебряные ведьмачьи медальоны. Мальчишки на мгновение застыли с открытыми ртами, а потом, склонив друг к другу взлохмаченные головенки, возбужденно зашептались:

— Видел? Видел! Он мне подмигнул!

— Нет, мне!

— Чой-та?

— Да он вообще на меня смотрел!

Бьерн, повысив голос, многозначительно откашлялся, и гомон за столом ребятни стих до приемлемого шепота. Эскель оглядел обглоданную кость, чтоб убедиться, что на ней не осталось жил и мяса, и, не глядя, кинул через плечо. Мягко цокнули по каменному полу быстрые лапы, и огромный волкодав — сын или скорее внук старого Порциона, который уже три года спал вечным сном под старой яблоней на нижнем дворе — поймал кость одним изящным движением.

За столом мальчишек кто-то восторженно запищал. Геральт закатил глаза. Эскель хмыкнул.

***

— Геральт? Геральт!? Геральт, вилохвост тебя задери! — на весь двор, залитый только-только начавшим по-настоящему пригревать февральским солнцем, прогремел раздраженный голос Весемира, и старый ведьмак со всегдашней своей прытью появился на крыльце.

Эскель покосился на товарища. Тот и ухом не повел, продолжая водить оселком по лезвию меча.

— Геральт! — гаркнул наставник с нажимом, но ответа по-прежнему не последовало. — Эскель, твой приятель оглох, что ли? — Сердито спросил старый ведьмак, но прежде чем Эскель успел открыть рот, Геральт поднял голову:  
— Во-первых, не оглох. А во-вторых, меня зовут Геральт Роджер Эрик дю…

— Да лучше б тот вилохвост меня задрал, — проворчал Весемир, круто поворачиваясь на пятках и скрываясь в крепости. — Эскель! — глухо донеслось уже из-за двери. — Тебе что — два раза говорить? А ну поди сюда!

Эскель, подхватив мечи, сломя голову побежал за наставником под звонкий лай взбудораженных волкодавов.

***

Противостояние с переменным успехом тянулось весь остаток зимы. Весемир дважды вне очереди ставил Геральта кашеварить, на три дня приставил к малышне — детей в возрасте от двух до пяти ведьмакам, случалось, подкидывали или отдавали в уплату, и, как правило, никто из взрослых ведьмаков Каэр Морхен не горел желанием с ними возиться. Геральт кормил собак, чистил конюшни и даже — когда Весемир дошел до белого каления — выгребную яму, но не шевелил и пальцем, пока к нему не обращались «Геральт Роджер Эрик дю Хо-Беллегард».

Бьерн махнул рукой с коротким: «Перебесится». Михаль, снова зимовавший в крепости, горячо поддерживал Геральта за спиной Весемира. Юлек качал головой и посмеивался в усы. Лёх был только рад замене на кухне, а учитель грамоты, старшей речи и фехтования по совместительству Саян как-то раз заметил, пожимая плечами:

— Во всяком случае, он сумеет как следует врезать всем, кому это имя не понравится.

А между тем весна вступала в свои права — день ото дня становилось теплее. Охотничьи маршруты Кадора постоянно менялись — в горах начал таять снег, и неприметные раньше ручьи вздулись, превратившись в стремительные реки. Насквозь промерзшие за зиму стены крепости согревало ласковое весеннее солнце. На старой яблоне в нижнем дворе набухали почки. Одна из собак ходила брюхата. Ее звали Белка из-за необычайно пушистого рыжего хвоста, это был ее первый раз, и она требовала внимания больше? чем все трехлетки крепости, вместе взятые.

Вечерело. Косые лучи заходящего солнца разделяли нижний двор на две почти равные части. Вечерняя трапеза в большом зале еще продолжалась, а здесь, куда выбрались с мисками Эскель и Геральт, было тихо. Белка устроила голову у Геральта на бедре, и тот рассеянно скармливал ей смоченные в подливке корки хлеба. Эскель, задрав голову, смотрел на медленно тянувшиеся с юга на север легкие, как батистовый платочек красотки, облака.

— Думаешь, это имя и правда такое нелепое? — неожиданно прервал Геральт его мысли.

Эскель поглядел на него. Геральт вытянулся, раздался вширь и заматерел. Белые волосы резко контрастировали с молодостью лица. У него даже щетина была белая, и он до одури ее ненавидел. Белка, блаженно щурясь, мела пушистым хвостом по выщербленным плитам двора.

— Ну, есть немного, — Эскель обезоруживающе улыбнулся. — Думаю, для людей чем проще имя, тем лучше, — уже серьезно ответил он, потому что сам руководствовался этим же принципом.

Помолчали. Эскель снова поднял лицо к небу.

— Для людей… — тихо сказал вдруг Геральт, рассеянно теребя уши Белки. — А что мы знаем про людей?

И правда, подумал Эскель. Мы родились в канавах и были брошены там — теми же людьми. Мы провели здесь, в Каэр Морхен, полтора десятка лет, изучая нечисть по сотням пыльных томов, зная лишь ведьмаков, лишь один путь. И вот через месяц мы отправляемся на большак, чтобы, рискуя собственной шкурой, защищать тех, о ком даже ничего не знаем толком.

Они вздохнули почти одновременно. Белка завозилась, и Эскель, собрав горбушкой остатки подливы из своей миски, протянул ей. Горячий мягкий язык аккуратно слизнул угощение с ладони.

***

— Весемир придумал? — спросил Эскель, привалившись плечом к косяку двери и наблюдая, как Геральт сосредоточенно помечает мелкими рунами дюжину прутиков.

— Мгм, — не отвлекаясь от своего занятия, откликнулся тот. Собранные в хвост волосы растрепались, словно он то и дело запускал в них руку, несколько светлых прядей падали на сосредоточенное хмурое лицо.

После Испытания Медальона им предоставили возможность выбрать себе отдельные комнаты на втором этаже крепости — они выбрали рядом, через коридор, и теперь частенько засиживались друг у друга до ночи.

— Сказал, что звучит смешно, претенциозно и по-идиотски, — процитировал Геральт, едва разжимая губы.

— Понятно. — Эскель не стал развивать тему, сполз по косяку спиной и устроился на полу, подобрав под себя ноги.

Комната Геральта мало чем отличалась от его собственной. Грубо сколоченная кровать, заваленная шкурами. Пара сундуков. Стойка для мечей. Узкое окно-бойница, почти не пропускавшее света, было завешено гобеленом с изображением какого-то неизвестного ведьмака в кульминационный момент схватки с грифоном. В камине весело трещало пламя, отбрасывая на каменные стены рыжие отсветы.

Закончив, Геральт посмотрел на разложенные перед собой прутики, вздохнул и запустил руку в волосы, приведя их в еще больший беспорядок. На лице его была написана мрачная решимость, словно от выбора зависела его судьба. Эскель, старательно сдерживая улыбку, собрал прутики, перемешал как мог и, зажав в широкой ладони так, чтобы торчали одни кончики, протянул другу.

Геральт протянул руку, отдернул, снова протянул, стиснул челюсти так, что обозначились скулы и, вдруг прорычав:

— А к лешему! — выхватил один из середины пучка.

Оба уставились на вытянутую веточку. На тонкой ивовой коре была вырезана руна «Р».

— Редания? — осторожно спросил Эскель.

Геральт мотнул головой.

— Ривия, — сказал он каким-то странным голосом.

— Будешь перетягивать? — предложил Эскель, машинально перемешивая зажатый в ладони пучок.

Геральт мотнул головой. Ремешок, окончательно развязавшись, упал на пол. Белые волосы в беспорядке рассыпались по плечам, когда Геральт, потянувшись, стремительным движением выхватил прутики у Эскеля и швырнул в камин. Следом полетел тот, что он вытянул. Огонь вспыхнул и зачадил, облизывая сырое дерево. Запахло дымом.

— Ну, будем знакомы, Геральт из Ривии, — сказал Эскель, легонько подталкивая его коленом и протягивая руку.

— Будем, Эскель с Севера, — сказал Геральт, вкладывая в его ладонь свою, и с облегчением рассмеялся.

***

— Завтра! — выпалил Геральт, влетая в комнату Эскеля. — Михаль сказал, выезжаем завтра.

Они молча уставились друг на друга. На самом деле сборы в дорогу так или иначе продолжались уже две седьмицы: готовили эликсиры, запасали мази, вялили мясо, сушили сухари. Складывали и перекладывали седельные сумки. Эскель нашил на куртку серебряные шипы. Геральт выбрал себе на конюшне безымянную кобылу и нарек ее Плотвой, решительно отказавшись пояснять выбор имени. Впрочем, памятуя о недавней истории про Геральта Роджера Эрика, к нему не слишком-то с этим приставали.

Но знать, что выезд на большак состоится когда-нибудь в будущем, было одно, а вполне определенное «завтра» — совсем другое.

— Значит, на большак. — Эскель поднялся на ноги, разрывая контакт, без нужды прошелся по комнате. Отогнул гобелен, закрывающий окно-бойницу — над долиной Каэр Морхен садилось солнце, острые гребни возвышающихся над крепостью гор окрасились кроваво алым. В долине внизу уже сгустились вечерние тени. Он отпустил гобелен, и тот скользнул на место, снова открывая рисунок: волков, преследующих в лесной чаще быстроногую лань.

— Да, — подтвердил Геральт, ероша и без того растрепанные волосы. Глаза его горели. — Защищать людей. Охотиться на чудовищ. Спасать попавших в беду...

— Девиц? — неожиданно закончил за него Эскель. Геральт смешался. Эскель наклонил голову, сдув со лба темные пряди. — Знаешь, в беду попадают ведь не только девицы…

На лице Геральта отразились растерянность и недоумение.

— Ну, да, — медленно сказал он. — Разумеется…

Эскель шагнул к нему, и было в его движениях что-то странное. Что-то мягкое и жадное одновременно.

— Завтра мы выедем, — тихо сказал он. — Через два-три дня доберемся до подножия гор и разъедемся каждый в свою сторону. Надолго.

Геральт молчал, хмурясь так, словно эта мысль только теперь пришла ему в голову и причинила неожиданную боль. Эскель остановился совсем рядом, так, что Геральт видел отблески гудящего в камине пламени в его золотых глазах, чувствовал тепло его большого сильного тела.

Взгляд Эскеля сделался мягким, задумчивым. Он медленно поднял руку, отвел от лица Геральта непослушную белую прядь. Кончики пальцев мягко скользнули по его виску, скуле и уху. Геральт застыл, моргая часто-часто. В зрачках Эскеля он видел отражение своего растерянного лица.

— Мы очень долго не увидимся теперь, Волк, — тихо сказал Эскель, не отводя от него глаз. — Я даже не знаю, как долго.

Пальцы его все еще касались щеки Геральта, и он чувствовал их так, будто к коже прижали раскаленное клеймо.

— Никто не знает, — откликнулся Геральт еле слышно отчего-то вмиг охрипшим голосом. Он не понял как, но вдруг ощутил кончиками пальцев швы на бедрах плотных кожаных штанов Эскеля. Он почему-то вдруг подумал обо всех тех годах, когда они делили одну постель, одну попону или шкуру, прижимаясь друг к другу в поисках тепла среди вечно холодных каменных стен горной крепости. Эскель приблизил к нему лицо, и выражение его было до странности нежным. Его взгляд на миг опустился на губы Геральта, и тот почувствовал, как от этого внутри разгорается незнакомый доселе жар.

В коридоре за так и оставленной Геральтом нараспашку дверью послышались шаги, и они отпрянули друг от друга, словно ошпарившись. Через мгновение дверной проем загородила огромная фигура Бьерна. Ведьмак оглядел их с ног до головы.

— Слышал, волчата, уже слышал, — густым басом сказал он. — Сегодня в большом зале будет особое угощение, так что поторапливайтесь. Почти все уже собрались.

И они пошли за ним, держась не плечо к плечу, как обычно, а чуть поодаль, и по дороге старались не глядеть друг на друга.

Особым угощением оказалась ячменная водка из личных запасов Весемира. В большом зале этим вечером не было никого, кроме взрослых ведьмаков — мальчишек, только ожидавших Испытания Травами, как и прошедших его и уже тренирующихся учеников, кормили на кухне. Ведьмаки расселись за большим столом, ради тепла подвинутом ближе к камину. Ели — Лёх расстарался, — а впрочем, больше пили, делились историями — правдивыми или не очень, но неизменно забавными. Смеялись и хлопали друг друга по плечам, и в зале так прочно воцарилась атмосфера общности, особых нерушимых уз, ведьмачьего братства, что в какой-то момент Эскель коснулся под столом коленом колена сидевшего рядом Геральта, они переглянулись, и снова все стало правильно и хорошо.

Около полуночи всех отбывающих на следующий день отправили спать, и Геральт с Эскелем потащили наверх перебравшего Михаля, который долго и путано рассказывал заплетающимся языком историю своего Испытания Медальона. Когда Михаль был наконец водворен на кровать — Эскель предусмотрительно подставил к ней ночной горшок, — они остановились в дверях своих комнат, глядя друг на друга через продуваемый всеми ветрами коридор. Эскель закусил губу, Геральт дернулся было, но тут снизу с лестничного пролета донесся бас выходившего до ветру Бьерна:

— Волчата, вам бы там лучше спать, а не то не посмотрю на мечи и медальоны. С большаком не шутят, — добавил он уже другим голосом.

Сцепившись взглядами, они постояли еще миг и разошлись, молча кивнув друг другу на прощание.

***

До тракта добрались к вечеру третьего дня, после утомительного даже для ведьмаков путешествия по горным склонам вдоль течения говорливой реки Гвенллех и непроходимым лесам у подножия Синих гор, где скрывалась крепость ведьмаков.

Новонареченная Плотва на осыпающихся горных тропах и среди заваленных валежником лесов показала себя с наилучшей стороны, конь Михаля, не в первый раз преодолевавший этот маршрут, тоже был привычен к трудностям, а вот выбранный Эскелем жеребец Раско оказался пуглив и вместе с тем норовист, но все-таки в конце концов покорился твердой воле и уверенной руке своего владельца.

Заночевали недалеко от тракта, разведя небольшой костерок. Готовить не стали, обойдясь сухарями, вяленым мясом и последними яблоками в меду, прибереженными Эскелем на дорожку. Говорил в основном Михаль, и Геральт, который знал его совсем молодым, едва прошедшим последнее испытание ведьмаком, вдруг осознал, сколько тот успел всего повидать, сколько опыта набраться, совсем притом не изменившись внешне.

Холодное апрельское утро, промозглое и сырое, застало их на тракте. Тут им предстояло проститься. Геральт отправлялся на запад, следуя за течением Гвенллех, уже на территории Редании впадающей в широкую и величавую реку Браа. Эскелю же и Михалю предстояло еще некоторое время провести вместе — они направлялись на юг, в сторону Аэдирна, и планировали разделиться где-нибудь по дороге.

Туман мелкой моросью оседал на плащах и гривах коней. Три ведьмака в молчании смотрели друг на друга.

— Ну, что ж, — сказал наконец Эскель с ухмылкой, которая давным-давно уже перестала казаться Геральту каверзной и злой. — Вернись, чтобы я все-таки смог тебя взгреть.

Геральт улыбнулся:

— Береги уши, я все еще планирую их оборвать.

Михаль покачал головой, не скрывая широкой улыбки. Геральт и Эскель шагнули друг к другу, кладя руки на плечи и мимоходом и Михаля вовлекая в крепкое объятие.

— Бывайте, братья, — сказал Геральт, первым отступая прочь. Он подхватил поводья Плотвы, забрался в седло и, цокнув языком, пустил кобылу легкой рысью.

— Бывай, Волк! — донеслись до него голоса ведьмаков, а потом заскрипели седла и забряцали колечки мундштуков.

Там, где тракт делал крутой поворот, забирая южнее, Геральт оглянулся. Две далекие фигуры даже для его ведьмачьих глаз были уже едва различимы в густом, оседавшим на лапах обступивших дорогу елей тумане. Геральту показалось, что Эскель тоже обернулся, махнул рукой, а потом они канули в густое молоко тумана, и дорога сделалась пуста, словно никого на ней и не было.


	4. Chapter 4

В следующий раз Геральт с Эскелем увиделись почти семь лет спустя.

Геральт возвращался на вторую свою зимовку в Каэр Морхен, но, получив по дороге заказ на кикимору, которая в итоге оказалась обыкновенным туманником*******, подзадержался. Угодив в предгорьях в неожиданно налетевшую метель, он уже думал было повернуть и поискать прибежища в деревнях, но наутро после неуютной холодной ночевки небо, словно сжалившись, прояснилось, и Геральт успел миновать перевал, а еще через два дня, уставший, голодный, но довольный собой, въехал в широкий проем ворот ведьмачьей крепости.

— Ты последний, Волк! — с башни крикнул ему Бьерн. — Над перевалом такие тучи, что к утру его засыпет вконец.

— Кто еще зимует? — спросил Геральт, знаком подзывая одного из раскрасневшихся мальчишек лет восьми или девяти, который с пятью или шестью мальчиками примерно того же возраста чистил конюшни. Тот подошел, изо всех сил делая вид, что не робеет перед рослым беловолосым ведьмаком, и в тоже время пожирая его глазами. — Как зовут? — Поинтересовался Геральт.

Мальчишка заморгал, но ответил быстро и бойко: — Ладко кличут.

Он был рослым, светловолосым и с васильково-синими глазами. Пройдет Испытание, мелькнула и тут же исчезла в голове у Геральта внезапная мысль. Он кивнул, закинул на плечо истощавшие в пути седельные сумки, мечи и вручил пареньку поводья.

— Я Геральт, а это Плотва — ее надо расседлать, накормить и почистить. Справишься?

Мальчик торжественно закивал и повел кобылу под навес, провожаемый восхищенными и завистливыми взглядами продолжавших разгребать навоз товарищей. Геральт повернулся к как раз спустившемуся Бьерну и они крепко пожали друг другу руки. Геральт повторил вопрос и Бьерн, огладив усы, пробасил:  
— Да почитай, что все. Штефана нет, но он в прошлый год говорил, что предпочитает проводить зимы на юге, в Мехте.

Геральт кивнул. Детская неприязнь хоть и сошла на нет, но так и не переросла в дружбу. Штефан прошел испытание на год раньше них с Эскелем и той же весной вышел на большак.

— Финн и Леннарт вернулись. Последний уже довел Весемира до белого каления, а я-то почти забыл, как ловко он подражает голосам. Йохан тоже здесь, — меж тем продолжал перечислять имена ведьмак. — Ты его не помнишь, наверное, когда ты уехал он еще по Мучильне круги наворачивал.

Геральт кивнул, подтверждая догадку. Поднявшийся ветер рвал полы его плаща, и наблюдающий за работой мальчиков в конюшне юноша лет девятнадцати прикрикнул, призывая тех поторапливаться. Бьерн, прищурившись, глянул на низкое стылое небо. Где-то на нижнем дворе, в голос с ветром, завыла собака. Бьерн хлопнул Геральта по плечу своей по-медвежьи сильной ручищей, и тот с удивлением понял, что дружеское это приветствие больше не заставляет его колени в прямом смысле слова подгибаться. Подталкиваемые ветром, они медленно пошли к крепости.

— Михаль зимует. Жагницу уделал летом, представь! Я уж думал, их всех перебили.

Геральт удивленно хмыкнул.

— С каждым рассказом она прибавляет по футу длины, — усмехнулся ведьмак, — а ведь в начале была всего-то четыре сажени******. — Бьерн зычно рассмеялся, и тут тяжелая створка двери открылась, и оттуда недовольно гаркнули: — Ламберт! Ты долго малышню морозить будешь? На небо глядел? Инструмент прибрали и живо все внутрь!

Дети заторопились, а наблюдавший за ними парень, желтоглазый, но еще не получивший медальона, недовольно отлип от стены конюшни, которую до того подпирал. Кричавший же ведьмак осекся, заметив Геральта с Бьерном, потом птицей слетел по ступеням, сгреб едва успевшего сбросить сумки с плеча Геральта в медвежьи объятия, и вот тогда тот почувствовал, что действительно оказался дома.

— Эскель вот тоже нарисовался, — хмыкнув в усы, пояснил очевидное Бьерн.

— Я заметил, — прохрипел стиснутый Геральт, не менее крепко обнимая Эскеля в ответ, и тот хрипло рассмеялся, хлопая его по спине. Торопившиеся укрыться относительном тепле большого зала дети глядели на них во все глаза. Ветер швырнул в высокие стены крепости первую пригоршню снега.

***

— Что-то не замечал я в тебе раньше этой склонности к меланхолии, — мягко заметил Эскель, когда Геральт закончил рассказ о первом убитом чудовище — лысом разбойнике, пытавшемся «показать мужика» стянутой с воза крестьянской девочке. — Стареешь, — добавил он, пытаясь разрядить ставшую неожиданно мрачной атмосферу.

Геральт хмыкнул, крутя в руках пивную кружку, до краев полную яблочного сидра. На более крепкие напитки ведьмаки обычно переходили с началом зимы, когда устанавливались обычные в Синих горах лютые морозы.

Они сидели за дальним краем главного стола в большом зале. Взбудораженная и обрадованная появлением Геральта компания давно распалась на отдельные группки, поглощенные каждая своим разговором. Весемир так вообще потихоньку дремал, откинувшись на спинку высокого стула и сложив на груди руки. Совсем маленьких детей — сейчас в крепости было всего двое — давно отправили спать. Отроки, которых не проредило пока Испытание Травами, предстоящее весной, тоже волей-неволей разошлись — им всегда находилась в крепости посильная работа.

Юноши постарше, которые Испытание выдержали и теперь проходили, возможно, самый интенсивный курс подготовки на Континенте, задержались, прислушиваясь к разговорам старших и жадно мечтая повидать дальние края, о которых те рассказывали, сразиться с невообразимыми чудовищами, которых сами знали пока лишь по книгам, в отличие от утопцев и троллей, что в избытке водились в разных уголках долины Каэр Морхен и служили своеобразным тренировочным материалом.

— Ты всегда искал в нашем призвании что-то больше простой охоты за чудовищами, мой друг, — сказал Эскель, прерывая молчание. — Разбой на дорогах — совсем не наше дело.

Геральт тяжело вздохнул.

— Можно подумать, ты проехал бы мимо, — буркнул он, сверля взглядом дно кружки.

— Не проехал бы, — кивнул Эскель, подливая им обоим. — Но и нарочно рыскать по трактам, спасая страждущих направо и налево, тоже бы не стал. Как и корить себя за подобное решение, — добавил он с нажимом, глядя на помрачневшее лицо Геральта, который еще несколько секунд упрямо играл желваками, а потом наконец издал долгий вздох и разом ополовинил кружку. Взгляд его, когда он поднял глаза на Эскеля, был снова почти совсем спокоен.

— Хорошо снова видеть тебя, дружище, — сказал Геральт с улыбкой, и на миг на лице Эскеля промелькнуло и исчезло то полузабытое, до странности мягкое, нежное почти выражение.

— Специально для тебя я сохранил уши, — подмигнул Эскель, рассеивая наваждение, и Геральт фыркнул, едва не поперхнувшись хлынувшим через нос сидром.

Конечно же, засиделись допоздна и расходились далеко за полночь, спотыкаясь и цепляясь за стены под ворчание Весемира о том, какой пример они подают отрокам, хотя те, собственно, давно уже отправились сами или были отправлены по спальням.

В комнате Геральта успели затопить камин, но как, и большая часть крепости она редко прогревалась по-настоящему. Геральт со стоном стянул сапоги и расшнуровал куртку. Хмель постепенно выветривался, но зато усталость после долгого трудного пути давала о себе знать все сильнее. Шкуры на постели частично заменили стегаными одеялами — возможно, кто-то из пропустивших эту зиму ведьмаков привез их раньше для себя, а может, позаботились Юлек или Кадор, которым не впервой было заниматься закупками, заботясь о нуждах многочисленных обитателей большой крепости.

Геральт накрылся с головой. Запах был знакомый и убаюкивал даже лучше яблочного сидра и сознания того, что он снова дома. Кокон одеял постепенно согревался. С улыбкой Геральт припомнил, сколько ночей он и Эскель провели, ради тепла прижавшись друг к другу спинами или лбами. Ну, во всяком случае, после того, как перестали яростно желать вцепиться друг другу в глотки. Геральт хмыкнул или только подумал чтобы хмыкнуть — налившееся свинцовой тяжестью тело уплывало в сон. Уже на самой грани забытья искрой мелькнуло воспоминание — яркие глаза Эскеля совсем рядом, жар его пальцев на щеке. Мы были юны, подумал Геральт, юны и взбудоражены близостью выхода на большак. Сейчас все по-другому… Вот только что именно изменилось — да и изменилось ли? — провалившись в сон, додумать он так и не успел.

***

Зимы в Каэр Морхен лишь на первый взгляд были долгими и скучными. На деле же всегда находилось занятие, и куда чаще находилось их невпроворот. Большая крепость постоянно требовала внимания. От сырости и холода перекашивало петли на окнах, прогнивали доски в нужниках, забивались дымоходы, на верхнем уровне крошилась кладка, нижний двор стараниями зимы превращался в настоящий каток. Котлы, противни и вертелы большой крепостной кухни требовали регулярной чистки, тяжеленные переплетенные в кожу тома библиотеки — заботы и внимания, и это не говоря уже об оружейной. Да, часть забот брали на себя чародеи, но мелким ремонтом всегда занимались взрослые.

Не считая ведьмаков и полутора дюжин мальчиков, ожидавших Испытания Травами, в крепости было десять учеников разных возрастов, от только прошедших трансмутации до тех, которые с закрытыми глазами темной ночью могли одолеть вившуюся по долине Каэр Морхен тренировочную тропу, Мучильню, и готовились к последнему испытанию, чтобы получить и активировать медальон. И всю эту ораву нужно было кормить, тренировать, обучать и поддерживать в постоянно занятом состоянии. Порой вечерами и Эскель и Геральт валились с ног, как после долгой изматывающей охоты на какого-нибудь особо мерзкого представителя вида гигаскорпионов. Ячменная водка была как никогда кстати.

***

Утро ранней весны, когда Эскель и Геральт прощались на тракте, выдалось ясным и солнечным. Они постояли немного, положив руки на плечи друг другу — Геральт ощущал ладонями острые шипы, нашитые Эскелем на новый доспех.

— Мы не можем спасти всех, Волк, — сказал тот, глядя ему в глаза. — Мы не для этого созданы. Помни об этом, когда поедешь мимо очередного разграбленного обоза, ладно?

Геральт стиснул зубы так, что резче обозначились скулы, и коротко кивнул.

— Береги уши, — буркнул он, крепко хлопая Эскеля по плечу, и тот тихо рассмеялся.

Оставшиеся на ладони Геральта ранки от шипов к вечеру бесследно затянулись.

***

— А это откуда? — жадно сверкая уже золотыми, а не васильково-синими глазами, спросил двадцатилетний Ладко, показывая на вспухшие рубцы на правом предплечье Эскеля.

— А оттуда, что он дурак, — ответил Геральт, подходя к ним сзади и хватая Эскеля в захват, из которого тот, впрочем, без труда выкрутился. — Сто раз говорил — носи наручи, балда!

— На морду свою посмотри, Волк, — хмыкнул, Эскель, не оставшись в долгу. Геральт поморщился и скривился от боли — лоб еще ничего, а вот левую щеку здорово дергало.

Эскель закатил глаза, даже не пытаясь спрятать ухмылку.

— Пошли выпьем, — предложил он и тут же осадил просиявшего было Ладко: — Не ты. Ты давай на гребенку, пока еще не стемнело, если хочешь весной получить медальон.

Юноша сник, впрочем, тут же взбодрился и, легко разбежавшись, явно красуясь, взлетел на снаряд.

— Болит? — вполголоса поинтересовался Эскель, наблюдая за пируэтами Ладко.

Геральт вздохнул.

— Болит.

— Выпьем, — заключил Эскель и, закинув руку ему на шею, потащил в большой зал под свист поднимающегося ветра.

***

«Воистину, нет ничего более отвратного, нежели монстры оные, натуре противные, ведьмаками именуемые, ибо суть они плоды мерзопакостного волшебства и диавольства. Это есть мерзавцы без достоинства, совести и чести, истинные исчадия адовы, токмо к убиениям приспособленные. Нет таким, како оне, места меж людьми почтенными. А их Каэр Морхен, где оные бесчестники гнездятся, где мерзкие свои дела обделывают, стерт должен быть с лона земли и след по нему солью и селитрой посыпан».

Геральт перечитал дважды, и руки у него задрожали. Плотва, которую он, остановившись у столба с объявлениями на росстани********, держал в поводу, почувствовав напряжение хозяина, беспокойно переступила ногами и фыркнула.

По окружавшим перекресток осинкам зашелестел дождь. Геральт, медленно стиснув памфлет в кулаке, поднял глаза на столб. «Срочно требуется ведьмак» — гласил следующий пергамент, достаточно новый, совсем чуть захлестанный с уголка дождями. «Чудище окаянное по ночам добрых жителей славного града Малый Лог умыкает и гибели безвременной предает».

Геральт, почувствовав, что его трясет, тяжело оперся о столб рукой. Добрых жителей, подумал он, ощущая поднимающуюся откуда-то изнутри дикую бесконечную горечь. Добрых жителей, которые хорошо если потом не закидают камнями ради потехи, как делает одно лишь животное на свете. Плотва толкнула его в плечо, но он не заметил.

Кикимора, думал он, может, гуль или жряк. Что бы это ни было, пусть оно умыкнет всех добрых жителей треклятого Малого Лога, сколько их ни на есть, да и Большого, если такой имеется, тоже. Он усмехнулся — криво, страшно — так, что любой увидевший его сейчас потянулся бы за оружием или, что верней, развернулся и побежал, сверкая пятками, куда глаза глядят.

А я, думал Геральт, не замечая, как хрустит и крошится под пальцами дерево, я — монстр без достоинства, чести и совести — поеду прочь и… И… Перед глазами неожиданно всплыло лицо Эскеля с хмурой складкой как-то незаметно появившейся меж темных бровей. «Мы не можем спасти всех, Волк, — услышал Геральт словно наяву сказанное при их последнем расставании. — Но тех, кого можем — должны. Такая уж у нас работа».

Геральт постоял еще немного, с сожалением поглядел на раскрошенный козырек, прикрывавший вывешенные объявления от непогоды. Задрал голову, позволяя дождю намочить волосы и лицо, и снял пергамент с объявлением с доски.

***

Обступившие стол ведьмаки молчали. Памфлет «Монструм, или Ведьмака описание» помимо Геральта этой зимой в Каэр Морхен привезли Михаль и Финн. Один из Темерии, другой с границ Туссента.

— Что ж… — медленно сказал тяжело опирающийся о стол Весемир.

— У нас все еще есть работа, — неожиданно вмешался высокий темноволосый чародей, которого Геральт помнил по своему Испытанию и трансмутации. Шурша длинным кафтаном, чародей направился в сторону лабораторий.

Никто из ведьмаков ему не возразил.

***

Настроение этой зимой в крепости было донельзя мрачным, и по весне никто не торопился уезжать, хотя снег с перевалов сошел неожиданно рано. Все что-то тянули, откладывали, хотя все же к концу апреля те, кто обычно уезжал, по двое, по одному, но покинули крепость, возвращаясь на казавшийся совсем враждебным теперь большак.

Все лето и осень, слоняясь по дорогам, Геральт маялся от безотчетной тревоги. Злился на себя, на людей, на тварей, которых доводилось убивать, и к концу октября, изведясь вконец, плюнул и повернул Плотвичку обратно к Синим горам. К дому.

Осень выдалась на редкость славной. Солнце щедро украсило леса багрянцем и золотом. Дождей почти не было, и уже в первых числах ноября Геральт, ведя кобылу в поводу, отыскал неприметную узкую расселину, постепенно превратившуюся в длинный высокий тоннель с почти сходившимися высоко над головой замшелыми скалами. Плотва даже с закрытыми краем попоны глазами тревожно фыркала, когда седельные сумки то с одной, то с другой стороны задевали каменные стены, заставляя мелкие камушки со стуком осыпаться им под ноги. Геральт, не оборачиваясь, успокоил ее, сложив пальцы знаком «Аксий».

Когда спустя почти час пути стены тоннеля наконец раздались в стороны, долина Каэр Морхен была подернута легкими вечерними тенями. На севере, там, где поблескивала поверхность большого озера, виднелся силуэт самой крепости.

Геральт снова вернулся в седло. Плотва шагала теперь уверенней и легче, хотя дорога по-прежнему была не самой простой. Они как раз заслышали шум гремящей на перекатах Гвенллех, когда от стволов впереди, преграждая путь, неожиданно отделилась темная фигура.

— Волк, — тихо сказал Эскель, без нужды, ведь Геральт уже узнал его, и в голосе его и на лице читалась беда.

Они пошли дальше бок о бок, то и дело соприкасаясь плечами. Перешли вброд Гвенллех, не замечая набиравшейся в сапоги ледяной воды. И, когда деревья наконец расступились, открывая стены крепости, Геральт впервые за всю свою долгую трудную жизнь, тяжело опустившись на колени, завыл.

***

— Бьерн, — перечислял Весемир мертвым голосом, — Юлек. Лёх. Саян. Штефан — вдруг вернулся дня за три до…

Он умолк. Да и объяснять нужды не было: от останков напавших на Каэр Морхен фанатиков во рву еще поднималась вонь.

— Дети? — тихо спросил Эскель, и Геральт зажмурился, ожидая ответа, как удара под дых. И тот последовал.

— Все. Все четыре десятка.

Челюсти у Геральта свело, но он все же сумел прохрипеть:

— Чародеи?

Весемир молча указал головой на обугленные и обрушенные у ворот башни.

Все еще не расседланная, уставшая Плотва коротко всхрапнула, напоминая о себе. Из дальней части конюшен — та, что была ближе к воротам, обгорела и обвалилась — донеслось одинокое ржание.

— Я устрою ее с Васильком, его тоже расседлать надо, — тихо сказал Эскель, и Геральт машинально кивнул.

— Внутри еще остались кое-какие припасы. Ну, сами увидите… — Махнув рукой, Весемир стал медленно подниматься по ступеням к кое-как подвешенной на оплавленные петли двери. Геральт отстраненно подумал, что впервые в жизни старый ведьмак выглядит на свой настоящий возраст.

Пили много и молча. Ячменная водка обжигала горло и почти — самую малость — приглушала боль. В какой-то момент Весемира больше не оказалось рядом. Геральт, целенаправленно пытаясь надраться до полного забытья, не заметил, когда тот ушел.

— Все, — сказал Эскель. Его лицо расплывалось перед глазами. — Все, Волк, все.

Геральт мотнул тяжелой головой, но оплетенная бутыль уже исчезла, а рядом, прямо перед камином в большом зале, на полу обнаружилась груда шкур. Это оказалось удачно, потому что Геральт вовсе не был уверен, что сумеет подняться даже на четвереньки. Он упал на шкуры, непослушными пальцами безуспешно пытаясь натянуть одну на себя. Эскель снова помог: лег рядом, спиной к дверям, положив мечи в головах импровизированной постели, — и укрыл их обоих.

Стало тепло и темно, хоть и не для ведьмачьих глаз, но в этой темноте уже можно было не стыдиться горячих отчаянных слез. Они катились по переносице, впитывались в мех под щекой и волосы. Эскель пошевелился, мозолистые пальцы коснулись скулы Геральта, виска, надежная широкая ладонь обхватила голову, и они, совсем как в щенячьем своем детстве, соприкоснулись лбами.

— Это очень плохой день, Волк, — тихо сказал Эскель. Они лежали так близко, что Геральт чувствовал на губах тепло его дыхания. — Но будут еще и хорошие дни. — И, немного помолчав, он добавил с нажимом, может быть, уговаривая не только Геральта, но и себя самого: — Обязательно будут.

Геральт закрыл глаза и изо всех сил попытался ему поверить.


	5. Эпилог

— Эскель? — Геральт предусмотрительно замер в дверях, глядя на напряженные плечи, сгорбившегося над тазом с водой друга. На его белых волосах и теплой зимней куртке все еще таяли снежинки, подергивая туманом серебряные заклепки, нашитые на плечи и наручи.

В комнате — совсем не той, что Эскель обычно занимал, то крыло с годами пришло в полную негодность, и немногие приезжавшие зимовать в Каэр Морхен ведьмаки давно уже им не пользовались — горел камин, но от увешанных выцветшими гобеленами стен так и тянуло холодом.

— Ну, — хрипло сказал Эскель наконец. — Как я и думал. Совсем так, как я думал… — Добавил он тихо, и плечи его поникли.

Геральт захлопнул дверь, в три широких шага преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и, ухватив Эскеля за плечи, развернул к себе.

Рубцы были еще свежие. Два почти параллельных, начинаясь выше правой брови, тянулись вниз, один, раздвоившись посередине щеки, шел до самого подбородка. Верхний уголок губы теперь навсегда оставался чуть вздернут, придавая лицу мрачноватое выражение — для любого, кто не знал Эскеля хорошо.

Геральт скривился в притворной досаде:

— Ну, перещеголял.

Эскель фыркнул, но плечи его под руками Геральта чуть расслабились.

— Вот теперь можешь и уши оборвать, хуже уже не будет, — проворчал он, морщась, когда невольная улыбка потянула свежие еще рубцы.

— У меня есть идея получше, — доверительно сказал Геральт, зарываясь пальцами в его густые темные волосы и прижимаясь лбом ко лбу. — Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты меня согрел, как следует, дурень. А то все только обещаешь.

Эскель тихо хрипло рассмеялся, наконец кладя руки Геральту на плечи, и они соприкоснулись носами, губами, и слились в одном крепком неразрывном объятии.

В конце концов, все, что у них оставалось в этой полуразрушенной, сырой, продуваемой всеми ветрами крепости, в этом холодном враждебном мире — это немного тепла.


End file.
